Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Introduction Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, heart of gold and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic has been acknowledged as, undoubtedly, the most recognizable and famous character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise according to an official popularity poll in 2011. Physical Appearance Sonic is a 15-year-old blue hedgehog. According to official sources, he is 3'3" (100 cm) in height and rather slender and he is 77lbs in weight. He is blue, has green eyes, and wears Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, sock-like cuffs, and a gold buckle, white gloves with sock-like wristbands. His birthday is on the 23rd of June. Appearances in Idea Wiki (by author/user) Iago PUC's ideas Justice League: Rings of the Force Sonic serves as one of the main protagonists in Justice League: Rings of the Force, voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. Injustice 2 * See also: Sonic the Hedgehog (Injustice Guest) Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion He also appears as a guest character in Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion, voiced by Michael Rosenbaum. He appears as one of the supporting crossover heroes in the multi-part finale "Legendary Universes" arc. * First appearing in "Part 3: Unlimited Speed", where he and his fellow Freedom Fighters help Spider-Man, Tigra, American Knight, Lion King and Jarvis solve the origins of Jarvis' robot body while they contend with both Eggrobo, who had taken over a prototype of Otto Octavius' tentacle harness, and Dr. Robotnik. * Later in "Part 6: Ultimate Alliance", where he and his team are among the heroes who join Spider-Man and his friends in the battle against the Regent and his army of insectoids from the Negative Zone. James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe Sonic and his universe are featured in James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe, with Sonic being played by Chris Evans through voice and motion capture. * The Classic Sonic incarnation off the character appears as a suporting character in Sonic Across the Universe and the main protagonist in its spin-off animated series Sonic Mania, played by Drake Bell. Lego All-Star Universe Sonic also has a supporting role in Lego All-Star Universe, serving as an unlockable playable character. He is also one of the game's hosts alongside Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny and Spongebob Squarepants. He is unlocked after the player completes all side-quests featuring him and collecting all his Figurine Tokens (which are the source of his special suits which grant him unique abilities): * Classic Sonic: Sonic as his classic incarnation in the 1991 to 1999 games. He is shorter than his other incarnations. Unlocked in the Savage Park hub, where a side-quest features him telling his story about life in the jungle (which is based on his adventures in the classic games). * Blue Lantern: Sonic as a member of the Blue Lantern Corps. While his head remains the same, he wears a Blue Lantern attire similar to Saint Walker in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Unlocked in a side-quest of the Star Hunters hub, where he is running an Anger Management Class and requests players to find the five patients (Supergirl, World War Hulk, Kylo Ren, Red (from Angry Birds) and Donald Duck) and bring them to him. * Knight of the Wind: Sonic as a Knight, wielding Caliburn (as his melee attack). Unlocked in the Infinity Knights hub, on which he and Caliburn request players to help them deal with Orcs and Frost Giants attacking a castle they are meant to defend. * Super Spy: Sonic as a secret agent, with the capabilities of Stealth, Hidden Objects Detection and Access to Technology panels. He wears a black tuxedo based on James Bond's attire. Unlocked in a side-quest where he requests player in infiltrating Lexcorp Building and hack the main computer. * Werehog: Sonic in his Werehog persona from Sonic Unleashed. He is a Big Figure (similar to Hulk, Solomon Grundy, etc) with Super Strength, Hazard Protection, Regeneration and Super Leaping. Unlocked in a side-quest where Spongebob requests player to help him return Sonic to normal using an Anti-Werewolf serum formulated by Bruce Banner. * Super Sonic: Sonic in his Super Sonic form. Detailed after his look in Lego Dimensions. Unlocked when the player completes all his side-quests in the five hubs and talking to him in the gate room at the Dolby Theater Hub. Comic Con Incorporated Sonic is also a supporting character in Comic Con Incorporated, on which he and his friends Sally, Tails and Knuckles are roomers in the titular fictional hotel. He is also a good friend of Sabrina Spellman. Coolot1's ideas * DonaldoC1997's ideas * Portrait *'Name:' Sonic the Hedgehog *'Nickname:' Sonic *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 15 *'Alignment:' Good *'Birthday:' June 23 *'Favorite food:' chili dogs *'Friends:' Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend), Knuckles the Echidna (second best friend/former rival), Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 game), Chip (Sonic Unleashed), Sabrina Spellman (Archie Comics co-star) *'Allies:' Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee), Big the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog (sometimes), Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Justice League (Justice League: Rings of the Force) *'Rivals:' Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-rival), Knuckles the Echidna (sometimes), Silver the Hedgehog (sometimes) *'Enemies:' Dr. Eggman (arch-enemy), Metal Sonic, Chaos (formally), Eggman Nega, Black Doom, Erazor Djinn (Sonic and the Secret Rings), Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed), King Arthur (Sonic and the Black Knight), Time Eater (Sonic Generations), The Deadly Six, Infinite Voice actors Official media *Jaleel White (1993-1999) *Ryan Drummond (1998-2004) * (1999) *Jason Griffith (2003-2010) *Roger Craig Smith (2010-present) *Ben Schwartz (2020 film) Fanon projects *Jason Spisak (Sonic: Rebirth series and ''Sonic Underground'' (2020)) *Josh Keaton (''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2018)) *Jay Baruchel (film series, Coolot and DonaldoC1997's version) *Michael Rosenbaum (Justice League: Rings of the Force, Sonic Star Wars, Argo & Marin: A Sonic Star Wars Story, Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion) *Chris Evans (James Cameron's Sonic, voice and motion capture) *Seth Green (Robot Chicken parodies) Gallery Sonic satam sonic render.png Sonic in Sonic Super Blast.png|Sonic in Sonic X Classic sonic sonic mania.png|Classic Sonic Lego Sonic.jpg|Sonic's Lego incarnation Sonic the hedgehog 2006 game.png Next sonic 00 (1).png Trivia *He is 3 feet and 3 inches tall, or almost a metre (0.9906 metres). *He is the first rival character while the second, being Knuckles, the third, being Shadow, and the fourth, being Silver. *His serial number is SRN-000001. . . . . . . . Category:Males Category:Non-Fanon Category:Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:1982 births Category:SEGA Category:Heroes Category:Fictional characters Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Lego All-Star Universe Category:Blue characters Category:Green eyed Category:Teenagers